fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Scooperia Deluxe
'Papa's Scooperia Deluxe '''is the third gameria created by user and founder JK55556. The chefs in this game are Tex and Misty. Description: There are 4 stations in this game. * Order Station * Dough Station * Cook Station * Build Station This game has holidays and special recipes. As you progress through the game, you will unlock them. Introduction: Papa Lucci has announced a car racing competition in the town of Desertville. There are 20 competitors, including Tex/Misty. Papa Lucci announces that the winner will receive free passes to all of his restaurants for two years. When the race begins, Tex/Misty is in eighteenth place. Tex/Misty is not happy and he/she is trying to get as far ahead as he/she can. As the race nears the end, Tex/Misty is in third place and is trying hard to get into first place. In his/her excitement, Tex/Misty pushes on the accelerator too hard and swerves out of control. Tex/Misty swerves off the street and crashes into a building. Unfortunately for Tex/Misty, the building he/she crashed into was one of Papa Lucci's many mansions. To his/her dismay, Papa Lucci gives him/her the Papa's Scooperia Deluxe keys. Ending: The end of this game takes place after completing Rank 66. Tex/Misty pays Papa Lucci the thousands of dollars, and Papa Lucci sends them home. However, Tex/Misty grew fond of the restaurant, so he/she decided to continue working there. Customers: ''Customers selected using the Random Page button. * Aliah (Tutorial) * Zack (Random) * Nero (Random) * Jeff (Random) * Wester (Random) * Robert (Time) * Matt (Time) * Olympia (Time) * Rosie (Time) * Aurora (Time) * Freddy (Time) * Lorenz (Time) * Wacky (Day 2) * Blossom (Rank 2) * Adam (Rank 3) * Ophelia (Rank 4) * Hazel (Rank 5) * Deply (Rank 6) * Natalie (Rank 7) * Axe (Rank 8) * Michael (Rank 9) * Tommy (Rank 10) * Kayla (Rank 11) * Ruby (Rank 12) * Miriam (Rank 13) * Ursula (Rank 14) * MJ (Rank 15) * Carolina (Rank 16) * Coop (Rank 17) * Sky (Rank 18) * Eugene (Rank 19) * Charlotte (Rank 20) * Cesar (Rank 21) * Liam (Rank 22) * Purp (Rank 23) * Puffy (Rank 24) * Leslie (Rank 25) * Mackenzie (Rank 26) * Arrow (Rank 27) * Mario (Rank 28) * Garrett (Rank 29) * Myers (Rank 30) * Hyper Green Fan (Rank 31) * Tia (Rank 32) * Jake (Rank 33) * Chase Lax (Rank 34) * Ava (Rank 35) * David (Rank 36) * Prudence Cummings (Rank 37) * Ginger (Rank 38) * George (Rank 39) * Carter (Rank 40) * Ethan (Rank 41) * Owen (Rank 42) * Lizzy (Rank 43) * Evan (Rank 44) * Luigi (Rank 45) * September (Rank 46) * Matty0502 (Rank 47) * Nestor (Rank 48) * Rebecca (Rank 49) * JB (Rank 50) * Mabeo (Rank 51) * Envy (Rank 52) * Chinatsu (Rank 53) * Fanofkinopio (Rank 54) * Charlie (Rank 55) * Sam (Rank 56) * Anita (Rank 57) * Savannah (Rank 58) * Danny (Rank 59) * Oliver (Rank 60) * Tang (Rank 61) * Cara (Rank 62) * Olivia (Rank 63) * Yasmin (Rank 64) * Akea (Rank 65) * Papa Lucci (Rank 66) Closers: * Albe (Day 2) * Gerald (Day 3) * Kassie (Day 4) * Trinity (Day 5) * Wally (Day 6) * Queeny (Day 7) * Ginger (Day 8 - Food Critic) Ingredients: Cookie Doughs: * Traditional Cookie (Start) * Chocolate Fudge Cookie (Start) * Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Adam) * Lemon Crinkle Cookie * Mint Chocolate Cookie * Snickerdoodle Cookie * Oatmeal Cookie * Cinnamon Sugar Cookie Dough Mixables: * Chocolate Chips * Peanuts * Rainbow Sprinkles * Chocolate Sprinkles * Citrus Zest * Yum n' M's * Coconut * Rock Candy * Toffee Chunks * Blueberries * Almonds * Raisins * White Chocolate Chips * Peppermint Bark * Pretzel Bits * Hot Rods * Cotton Candy Pieces * Butterscotch Smooches Ice Creams: * Vanilla Ice Cream * Chocolate Ice Cream * Strawberry Ice Cream * Cookies and Cream * Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Hyper Green Ice Cream * Coconut Chocolate Almond Ice Cream * Blueberry Pie Ice Cream * Almond Butter Ice Cream * Moose Tracks Ice Cream * Mackinac Island Fudge Ice Cream * Blue Moon Ice Cream * Cookie Dough Ice Cream * Maple Nut Ice Cream * English Toffee Ice Cream * Rocky Road * Chocolate Peanut Butter Ice Cream * Dulce de Leche Ice Cream * Mango Ice Cream Syrups and Whipped Creams: Shakers: Placeables: Holidays: * New Year * Valentine's Day * St. Paddy's Day * Easter * Cherry Blossom Festival * Summer Luau * Starlight Jubilee * Big Top Carnival * Maple Mornings * Halloween * Thanksgiving * Christmas Holiday Ingredients: New Year: Valentine's Day: St. Paddy's Day: Easter: Cherry Blossom Festival: Summer Luau: Starlight Jubilee: Big Top Carnival: Maple Mornings: Halloween: Thanksgiving: Christmas: Specials: Papa's Scooperia Deluxe has 40 specials that can be unlocked. A customer comes in with a golden envelope every three days: Trivia: * The closers in this game are the same in Papa's Squeezeria. * This gameria does not have stickers. Category:Games Category:Papa's Scooperia Deluxe Category:Games by JK55556